


La responsabilité d'un enfant

by malurette



Category: Stigma (Manga)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme un grand oiseau qui veille à ce que les enfants arrivent à bon port.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La responsabilité d'un enfant

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La responsabilité d'un enfant  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Stigma  
>  **Personnages :** Stork et Tit  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Minekura Kazuya, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « amour étrange » pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~450

Un homme sans mémoire dans un monde qui ne veut pas se souvenir… Il s’est réveillé nu au milieu des ordures d’une décharge, une mallette pleine d’argent à côté de lui. Ça n’était en soi pas très net comme situation. Depuis, il erre de ville en ville, sans but. Au début, il cherchait à se rappeler qui il était, d’où il venait, où il était censé aller maintenant, mais y a vite renoncé. Au fil de ses pérégrinations, il se fait reconnaître par des gens qu’il ne le connaît plus et qui le connaissent tous sous un nom différent. C’est encore moins net, tout ça. Même s’il a perdu ses souvenirs personneles, il a assez de savoir neutre en tête pour se dire qu’avant de tout perdre il ne devait pas être très recommandable. Un homme pas fréquentable, dans un monde égoïste en général…

Qu’est-ce qui fait alors que lui, comme ça, prenne sous son aile un oisillon tombé du nid ?   
Peut-être parce que c’est Tit le premier qui lui a témoigné de la gentillesse, à lui qui n’était qu’un étranger. Il lui a donné un nom, quelque chose de positif. Même s’il n’a pas su s’en rendre bien compte tout de suite, Stork éprouve de la reconnaissance pour cela, et cela va même bien au-delà désormais. 

Cet enfant étranger qui ne lui était pourtant rien, des yeux extérieurs le verraient comme un poids, avec son rêve irréaliste. Stork accueille avec lui l’espoir qu’il refuse de perdre. Son rêve n’est peut-être pas complètement irréalisable, après tout. Alors, il se sent tout à coup responsable de sa sécurité, de son bien-être. Il veut qu’il puisse continuer à sourire et à courir après le bruissement fantôme des oiseaux disparus. Qu’il se tienne à l’abri de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal, le prendre par la main et le guider sur le chemin. Il n’a aucune hâte de le voir voler de ses propres ailes mais décide de simplement veiller sur lui.

Il n’est pas son fils, pas un ami non plus, et il n’est absolument pas question de trucs dégoûtants – même si un cauchemar le suggère de façon narquoise et écœurante.   
Rencontrer Tit, son innocence et son espérance têtue dans ce monde pourri a fait prendre conscience à Stork que tout n’est pas déjà figé, fini avant de commencer. Peu importe ce qu’il a été avant, le voici face à un futur. Il peut faire le choix d’être un adulte. Il lui a permis d’étendre ses ailes…  
En retour, comme ça, il lui offre toute la bienveillance qu’il se découvre.


End file.
